Bound To You 2
by babynora1983
Summary: this is a remake of my original Bound To You i hope you like this story as much as the other one. Draco is a Veela, and his mate is Hermione, yet she is not who she thought she was, and who could be her mother?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**Sorry it been too long ****since I've **to post new chapter writing in pen then to type it up and post it takes a while to do it i'll try my best to post next chapter faster.

**I'm starting to get a bit of help the rest of this story will a few more twist and turns. My Beta Reader had a few ideas that made more sense to able to stick to DH. okay so maybe i wont be changing this story as much as i thought i would on this site my beta reader is making so much changes that i think i'll do it both ways leaving this one as is and the other one as she feels like taking it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a dark, stormy night at Malfoy Manor. It was June 4th and about to turn midnight soon. It would be Draco's birthday, and he would come of age. Draco began to scream as he lay in bed. Lucius was sitting on one of the chairs in the room. He knew what his son was going through, for he had gone through it himself. Narcissa was outside of the room, wishing that this part of his birthright was done. She had heard the stories from her husband. But as a mother it was always hard not to run into the room and hold your son in your arms as he went through the pain. Lucius had to put spells up so that she could not enter.

It wasn't safe for her while their son was going through the transformation. His Veela form would be coming out for a bit to be able give Draco the strength that he was going to need to find his soul mate. Without her he wouldn't be able to live. He would be able to pick up her scent. He would have dreams of her in the shadows. Oh, how he hoped that his son's mate did not reject him. He did not want to lose his son that way. Merlin, would that be a very terrible way to die in our world.

What would happen to my mate if her child died? Oh, this is not about me but about Draco. Draco was calm now, at least from what his father thought, but he was wrong. Draco was dreaming about his mate, who she was. He couldn't believe it was her.

(He saw her slim body in a sun dress, and she was walking towards him, her brown wavy hair blowing in the air. His grey eyes meeting her light brown eyes. She smiled at him and kept walking closer to him. She was closer to him and sat down next to him.

"Honey, it was nice of you to bring us here in the summer. Do you see the twins up in the sky?"

Oh, my. Am I seeing something from the future? I looked up and I saw a boy on one broom and a girl on the other one.

"Yes, my love, I see the twins. You said you wanted to go somewhere peaceful, so I decided a villa in Italy would be great."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about why I wanted to be out here. Well, my loving husband, I'll be giving you a wonderful gift in a few months."  
I looked at her, and she put my hand on her belly.)

Draco woke up to see that he was back in his room. His father was at his side, his mother banging on the door to be allowed in. Lucius unlocked the door, and Narcissa came in as if she wasn't even banging like a crazy women.

"So, Draco, did you see her? Who is your mate, son?"

He frowned because, as happy as that dream was, he knew it would be hard for him to claim Hermione Granger. She hated him because of how he would treat her and her friends. He was doomed.

"Yes, Mother, I saw who it was, and it won't be easy to claim her. I don't think you both would approve of her."

"Well, on with it. Who is it, boy? Please don't keep us waiting," said Lucius.

"It's Hermione Granger, the Muggle-born witch. You have said that I should hate her kind."

"Well, my son, she is the brightest witch in her year, as you are the second. This is why both you and she are Head Boy and Girl."

"Mother, how do you know that she and I are Head Boy and Girl?"

"Son, you know that your great grandfather was once a headmaster at Hogwarts and his portrait hangs in one of our many halls."

"Wait, so you are okay with me being with a Muggle-born?"

His mother seemed to be okay with it, but his father looked puzzled and a bit upset.

"Son, are you sure that she is Muggle-born? I'm only asking because, well, Veelas have laws, and we are only allowed to be with our kind, purebloods, or maybe a half-blood."

"Oh, Father, I'm not sure, but I know that she lives in the Muggle world and her parents are Muggles. I wouldn't know if she was adopted. That's your territory to look into."

"That I shall do, boy. Believe me, I shall do that."

Meanwhile, in London, Hermione was rolling around in bed because she was dreaming of Draco.

(She was looking up at the sky, searching. She turned around and saw Draco sitting by a tree. She decided to walk towards him. She felt so happy to be there with him. When she was close to him, she went to sit by him.

"Honey, it was nice of you to bring us here in the summer. Do you see the twins up in the sky?"

"Yes, my love, I see the twins. You said you wanted to go somewhere peaceful, so I decided a villa in Italy would be great. So what did you want to tell me?"

I smiled at him, placed my hands on my belly.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about why I wanted to be out here. Well, my loving husband, I'll be giving you a wonderful gift in a few months."  
I reach over for his hand and placed it on my belly.)

Hermione woke up sweating and in shock. It had been a very long time since she dreamed of Draco.

"Oh my, not again. Why am I dreaming of him?"

She looked at the clock, and it was 5:30 am, and nobody in the family would be up yet. So she decided to turn on the lamp and wrote down her dream. When she was done writing, she grabbed a book and started reading. She ended up falling asleep again.

* * *

**Well this is how i plan on doing there is my original and this the one with the help of my beta reader Naeryna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**Sorry it been too long ****since I've **to post new chapter writing in pen then to type it up and post it takes a while to do it i'll try my best to post next chapter faster.

**I'm starting to get a bit of help the rest of this story will a few more twist and turns. My Beta Reader had a few ideas that made more sense to able to stick to DH. okay so maybe i wont be changing this story as much as i thought i would on this site my beta reader is making so much changes that i think i'll do it both ways leaving this one as is and the other one as she feels like taking it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucius was searching for answers, then he remembered Bellatrix Lestrange had a daughter whom she had to place her somewhere safe. I need to go talk to Bellatrix, and although she may not want to talk about it, she will have to this is for my son, Lucius thought.

Bellatrix,  
You are needed at Malfoy Manor! It's about the vow you had me make with you seventeen years ago.

Your Brother In-law  
Lucius

Lucius called for a house-elf, "Get this to Bellatrix and only to her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir, I will give this to her when she is alone."

With a pop, the house-elf was gone. Lucius could only pace around his study till he got answer or she showed up. Bellatrix was alone in her bedroom; she no longer shared a room with her husband Rodolphus Lestrange. She was never in love with him and only slept with him once. She sat there thinking of that one night with him. She hated lying to him about not getting pregnant. But she just couldn't put her own child through what she went through as she grew up. She was brought out of her thought when she heard a pop.

"Lady Lestrange, sorry to disturb you, but Lord Malfoy asked me to give you this letter and to wait for your reply."

Bellatrix grabbed the letter and read it. She looked at the elf; she was furious with the letter.

"You tell your master that I'll be in his study in a few minutes."

The elf nodded and left with a pop. She called for one of her house-elves and told him to tell her husband that she had to go to Malfoy Manor for a family emergency. Then she left through the fire place arriving at Malfoy study as she promised.

"What is wrong with you, writing about such things? You're not allowed to speak about it, let alone bring it up unless you knew something more about it."

"Bella, calm down. I need to know what happened to her because Draco's Veela found his mate, but who it was does not make sense because we are only allowed to be with other Veelas, purebloods or half-blood witches. Do you understand me now? The fact that I can speak to you about your daughter means I just might be able to confirm my findings."

"Lucius, I understand you about Draco, but what has this to do with my daughter?"

"Bella, where is she? Who is she?"

"That is none of your business. If she is revealed Rodolphus will want her to live with us, and who knows what he will do to us both, or even the Dark Lord for that matter."

"Bella, would you like to know the lucky girl who is Draco's mate?"

She nodded her head and finally sat down in one of the chairs in the study.

"His mate is Hermione Jean Granger."

She looked up at him with wide eyes, thinking, this can't be; he must be wrong. Why would Merlin do this to her?

"No, it can't be Hermione. He has to be wrong; he must have seen someone else."

"No, Bella, he's not wrong. She is his mate and there is nothing we can do about it."

"Lucius, please tell me that he can wait till after the war to claim her. She needs to stay safe from all these dark times."

"Bella, are you telling me that I'm right about her being your daughter?"

She nodded; she just couldn't bring herself to speak just yet.

"Bella, he can't wait. You will have to tell her and she will have to live with you. You can't tell me that you don't hurt when you aren't able to be near her."

"But Rodolphus and the Dark Lord will be mad. I allowed a pureblood child to be raised by Muggles, the people that we hate."

He walked over to Bella and started rubbing her back.

"Bella, I'll go with you to tell her after we tell Rodolphus. We can worry about the Dark Lord later. Remember, you are his second lieutenant. You have never let him down."

"Fine, let's go tell Rodolphus about the daughter I kept from him."

Lucius walked her to the fire place and grabbed a hand full of Floo powder. With his arm around her waist, he yelled, "Lestrange Manor." They walked into Rodolphus' study; he was sitting at his desk. He looked up to see his wife and brother in-law. His wife was crying; he got up and walked over to her.

He held her in his arms. "Lucius, what's wrong with her? She sent me a letter that that she was going to your manor and that it was a family emergency."

"Rodolphus...I'm...sorry... it's... my... fault...for...wanting...to..."Bella tried to speak through her sobs.

"Bella, I'll tell him. Calm down."

She nodded her head and tried to calm down. It was just so hard;this was her daughter whom she gave away to keep safe, now being brought back into their world.

"Rodolphus, what Bella was trying to say was that, well, she was pregnant and that you both have a daughter."

"Bella, is that why you're crying? You have nothing to fear; I've known about her and you. You did well to keep her safe; putting her in the care of Muggles was smart of you."

Bella looked at her husband, then at Lucius. She was shocked that he was taking this so well. She then thought, wait, he knew about us.

"Rodolphus, I don't understand. How long have you known about this? I kept it to myself and made sure that nobody would know."

"Bella, we have a family tree so when someone is born, they are placed on the tree. She looks so much like you, well, if she was in her true form."

Bella thought to herself, could they know everything about me in our family's tree? My sisters knew I was not a real Black; I was dropped at the steps to their home.

* * *

**Well this is how i plan on doing there is my original and this the one with the help of my beta reader Naeryna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**Sorry it been too long ****since I've **to post new chapter writing in pen then to type it up and post it takes a while to do it i'll try my best to post next chapter faster.

**I'm starting to get a bit of help the rest of this story will a few more twist and turns. My Beta Reader had a few ideas that made more sense to able to stick to DH. okay so maybe i wont be changing this story as much as i thought i would on this site my beta reader is making so much changes that i think i'll do it both ways leaving this one as is and the other one as she feels like taking it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bellatrix stood up to look at the tree her husband spoke of and there her daughter was, Bella Marie Lestrange. "It's such a shame that the Muggles couldn't use her given name. I write to them often and they always tell me how proud they are of her." Bellatrix sighed as she traced the name with her fingers.

Rodolphus placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Bella, you still look troubled. Do you have anything else on your mind?"

Bellatrix turned to face him with some trepidation. "We're bringing our daughter home after all these years. You know that the Malfoys are Veelas, and Veelas have visions of their mates when they come of age. Draco came into his heritage and our daughter is his mate."

Her husband was aghast at this. "But that can't be! They are cousins, it would be wrong. We couldn't possibly let them get mated." He looked askance at Lucius. "You can't be considering this, surely. Could you?"

Lucius glanced at Bellatrix and she knew it was time to come clean about her parentage. She squared her shoulders and said, "Actually, they're not related at all. My family and the Blacks were very close. When my parents died in a horrible accident and I needed a home, I was adopted into the Black family. I had no other living relatives to take me in. You see, for a long time the Blacks thought they couldn't have kids. They tried for many years and they were more than happy to have me become a part of their family. After I did, they were finally blessed with children they'd always wanted."

Rodolphus relaxed marginally. "Oh, I see. But that still leaves a problem. When and how are we going to tell our daughter who and what she is?"

"Well, I thought I'd write a letter to her parents informing them of the situation at hand and that we would be coming by to pick her up."

She quickly jotted down the notes, folded both letters and summoned a house elf. "Give this to Mr. and Mrs. Granger when they're alone and make sure that my daughter does not know you were there," she instructed.

The house elf bobbed his head and popped out of the room without a noise. She faced the men with a smile on her face. "I told them we would be at their residence at 9 A.M. They probably are up and getting breakfast ready as we speak."

At the Granger's house, the house elf appeared in front of the startled Grangers in their dining room. "My mistress asked Flopsy to deliver her letter. Here you go, Mr. Granger, sir." Flopsy popped out of sight with a bow. Mr. Granger warily opened the letter and read it to his wife.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger,  
I hate to do this to you when you have raised and kept my daughter safe. But you also knew that this day would come. She is no longer safe with you and her friends are putting her in harm's way. When it's safe for her to do so, she will be allowed to visit you whenever she pleases. I could never keep her from you. We will be there at 9 o'clock.

Sincerely,  
Bellatrix

P.S. Please inform her that she has a glamour charm on her and that it will be taken off when I get there. Give her the letter that I have enclosed with this.

Jean's hand flew to her mouth, "Oh, Greg, what do we do? They're going to take Hermione away from us! We were aware that it would happen but I never thought it'd be so soon. She said that Hermione is no longer safe with us."

Greg put a comforting arm around his wife's shoulder. "But we will be able to see her as soon as it's safe again."

"How do we tell her all of this? Maybe we should call her now, sit her down and get it over with. We'll tell her the truth about her birth and give her the letter. I hope she forgives us for not telling her before." Jean tried to compose herself. "Go ahead and call her down."

Greg gave his wife's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Hermione dear, please come down here."

Hermione came down the stairs and instantly saw that something was wrong. Her mother was wringing her hands and her father refused to meet her gaze. She listened as the people who had brought her up haltingly told her the truth about her origins as they knew it. They gave her the letter that her birth mother had written to her. She looked at her parents with no small amount of disbelief as they walked out of the dining room to give her some time to think. She was in a trance-like state as she read the letter.

My dearest daughter,

Please forgive me for not raising you myself. I thought you would be safer with Muggles. But you no longer are, thanks to your friends. The Dark Lord wants you dead, of which you are well aware, and it will not happen as long as I'm alive. I will be coming for you today. You may hate us for what we are but you have to understand that we were raised a certain way and I didn't want that for you. I will tell you everything when I arrive.

Your loving mother,  
Bella

When she reread the name on the letter, she remembered someone with that name. No, she thought to herself, it couldn't be her. But the way she had called Voldemort the "Dark Lord," it would mean her mother was the Death Eater who'd tortured Neville's parents and killed Sirius. She looked at her watch and there were only a few minutes left until her biological parents showed up. She found her parents in the living room. "I better get my things packed away. Please call me when they arrive; I have questions for them."

Back at the manor, Bella didn't want to wait anymore. She wanted to retrieve her daughter right away. Rodolphus looked upon his wife as she paced in the library. "Darling, please calm down. We'll leave now if you want to. It'll take us a while to get there; I doubt that their fireplace is a part of the Floo network."

He faced Lucius with a wry smile. "Lucius, why don't you take Bellatrix there? I don't think she can do it in her state. I won't be able to come with; I have a prior engagement."

Lucius replied a smirk of his own. "Sure. She's likely to Splinch herself in her state. May I have your hand, Bellatrix?" Bellatrix sniffed indignantly and held out her hand. Lucius caught a hold of it and Apparated close to the Granger's residence, out of sight of the Muggles. They walked the rest of the way to the house and were greeted at the door by Greg Granger.

"Hello, why don't you come in? Bellatrix, can't say it's good to see you under the circumstances, you understand. Hermione took the news quite well. She says she has questions for you," he said as he led them in to the living room.

Bellatrix heaved a sigh of relief. "That is good news. I just hope that she understands why I did what I did." She heard a cough at her elbow. "Forgive me, where are my manners. This is Lucius Malfoy, my brother-in-law. Lucius gave me the courage to come for my daughter and take her somewhere else until it is safe."

Greg put his hand out. "Hi, I'm Greg Granger this is my wife Jean. Please take a seat, won't you?"

When they were all seated, the Grangers called for Hermione and waited for her to come join them. Hermione walked into the room, dread-filled. A part of her was shocked when she looked at the occupants of the room while the other part of her had expected this. She took a deep breath. "Hello mother."

* * *

**Well this is how i plan on doing there is my original and this the one with the help of my beta reader Naeryna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**Sorry it been too long ****since I've **to post new chapter writing in pen then to type it up and post it takes a while to do it i'll try my best to post next chapter faster.

**I'm starting to get a bit of help the rest of this story will a few more twist and turns. My Beta Reader had a few ideas that made more sense to able to stick to DH. okay so maybe i wont be changing this story as much as i thought i would on this site my beta reader is making so much changes that i think i'll do it both ways leaving this one as is and the other one as she feels like taking it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione heard her parents call for her. She held her breath as she slowly went down the stairs, a mixture of dread and nerves filling her. When she got to the living room, her eyes were drawn to just one person. Her worst fears were confirmed, Bellatrix Lestrange was her mother! She slowly became aware of the other person in the room, someone she hadn't expected to see. Lucius Malfoy. The mere presence of these two Muggle-hating Death Eaters in her childhood home, surrounded by the innocuous knick-knacks she grew up with and the people who raised her was surreal. "Hello Mother," was all she could bring herself to say.

Bellatrix looked her fill of the child she gave away. She sensed the antagonism her daughter felt toward her and chose to ignore it. "I heard you have questions for me."

Looking at Bellatrix, many questions and accusations were at the tip of Hermione's tongue. "What is my name? I mean my real name," came out on a rushed breath.

She replied with equanimity that Hermione envied, "Bella Marie Lestrange."

All of Hermione's feelings of betrayal, mistrust and animosity burst out. "I know who you are and why you gave me away. But what perplexes me is the fact that you attacked me every chance you got. Remember the Ministry of Magic? You knew I was your daughter, and yet you hurt me and those close to me unhesitatingly. And now you claim to have sudden resurgence of "motherly feeling"? How could you possibly expect me to believe that?"

Bellatrix took her time to answer the accusations hurled at her, "Hermione, there are things you are not aware of, situations that are so fantastical you wouldn't believe until you saw it with your own eyes and now is not the time to explain. As for Lucius, he didn't know who you were until today. That night many things went wrong. Sirius was not supposed to die; you weren't supposed to be there with Harry Potter. I regret what happened that day."

"That's a funny thing to say considering the glee with which you went on your rampage for Voldemort. Or was that a doppelganger?" replied Hermione sarcastically.

"Hermione, behave yourself! You will talk to your elders with respect, we raised you better than that," snapped Greg. She gaped at her father disbelievingly.

But before she could retort, Bellatrix tiredly said, "Bella, you have to understand, I am a Death-Eater, and I'm afraid that I will be fighting against your friends. If there was a way to stop that from happening, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Darling, why don't try to understand what she's telling you without the hatred that's clouding your mind right now? Surely you see how sincere she's being," implored Jean. Bellatrix shot her a grateful glance. Hermione took a step back mentally and tried to look at the mess of a situation she was in objectively. She saw the woman who'd birthed her with new eyes; she saw the conflicting emotions on her face, how strained she looked.

She sighed."I will try to keep an open mind about you, and I know Voldemort wants me dead and has wanted me dead ever since he's known of my friendship with Harry. But why have you come now to rescue me?"

Bellatrix sighed in relief at the fact that Hermione had listened to every word she'd said. "Bella, it's true that the Dark Lord has wanted you dead for quite some time but certain… circumstances, shall we say, have arisen which have forced me to come for you."

Hermione resignedly said, "Okay. Might I know what they are? And why is Lucius Malfoy here with you rather than my real father?"

"All in good time, my dear. Lucius is here because I asked him to be here because your father had some meeting to get to. Did your parents happen to mention that you have a glamour on you? I would like to take it off you now, if that's alright?" said Bellatrix with a raised brow.

Hermione felt a touch of nervousness again. "Before you do, I want to tell my friends about this situation that I'm in. I don't want them finding out through other sources."

"Bella, if you trust them, you can tell them but answer me this. When they hear about whom your mother is, will they accept you?" Bellatrix said, concerned. Hermione thought about this for a while and realized that her friends would judge her for her heritage. It hit her that the memories of the person they knew as Hermione would be corrupted by their knowledge of her origins. They would never trust her again. Her life would never be the same again; for all intents and purposes, Hermione Granger was dead!

Hermione raised her chin, resolved. "Hermione Granger no longer exists. I am Bella Lestrange."

Lucius stepped forward. "We need to erase all traces of your existence as a Muggle." He turned to the Grangers with a grimace on his face. "I'm sorry but I'll have to wipe your memories. It's for the best; that way you won't be caught in the backlash from this incident." Greg and Jean silently exchanged glances, grief clearly written on their faces.

Jean turned to Lucius, her hand firmly clasping her husband's. "Do what you must, but promise you'll do everything in your power to keep our daughter safe."

"Upon my honor, madam, I do swear this." Lucius bowed slightly. He turned to Bellatrix. "We have to leave, make the necessary arrangements for Bella's entrance into the magical world. I'll summon McGonagall to the Manor."

Bella interrupted. "Please call Professor McGonagall here. I want to spend my last hours as Hermione Granger with my parents." She headed towards her foster parents and kneeled at their feet. She laid her head in Jean's lap. Greg stroked he hair gently, all of them achingly aware that this would be the last time they'd ever spend together as a family. Bella was so relaxed, she fell asleep.

She was walking down an unfamiliar hallway when she turned to the left to see a green door. She opened it to see Draco asleep in his bed. She walked into the room to see that everything was decorated in the Slytherin colors of green and silver. She walked over to his bed. He looked so peaceful, his fine silvery blond hair had fallen across brow. She carefully pushed his hair off his forehead when he stirred, opening his beautiful grey eyes sleepily. A smile lit up his handsome face as he got up.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Bella. Call me Bella. Draco, you know your family better than me. Will I be safe with them? I mean I don't even feel like I know myself anymore."

"Bella, if you don't feel safe around them, it is fine. But tell me this, do you feel safe with me?"

"Draco, of course I feel safe with you."

She sat down on his bed, leaning into him and kissed him to show him how safe she felt with him. He tried to deepen the kiss when she felt someone gently shaking her.

She woke up to find that Professor McGonagall had arrived. The Grangers and Bella had composed themselves. McGonagall went to Bella. "My dear, I can't tell you how sorry I am to hear about the upheaval in your life. It'll get better. Lucius and Bellatrix have told me all about it and I don't want you to worry about returning to Hogwarts. We'll just introduce you as a gifted transfer student. As for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, and the rest of your friends, I'll tell them of your tragic demise and your parents' unfortunate amnesia caused by an automobile accident. Those are very common in your world, yes? And before I forget, you'll have to be resorted into a new house as well."

"Now that we have Bella's situation sorted out, Professor, there is the matter of your Vow," Lucius reminded Minerva.

"Of course, Lucius. I haven't forgotten my promise," chided Professor McGonagall.

Jean got up and held out her hand to Bella, "Why don't we go to your room to pack while they finish this, hmm?" Bella held onto her mother's hand as they walked out of the room with Greg following them. "Hermi… Bella, I don't want you to worry about your father and me. We'll be fine," assured Jean. "I know it's going to difficult for you to move on, but please do try. Listen to what to what Bellatrix has to say with an open mind. I…" Jean held back tears. "I just want you safe and sound."

Bella hugged the woman who raised her. "I'll never forget you and Dad. A small part of me will always be Hermione Granger."

When they entered the living room having picked up all of Bella's things, Bella noticed Professor McGonagall had left. "Are you ready for me to take your glamour off, Bella?" Bellatrix enquired.

Bella took deep breath. "Go ahead, do it." When she flicked her wand, Bella shut her eyes as she felt a curious warmth wash over her.

"Oh my!" gasped Jean. "She looks just like you!"

Bella opened her eyes at the exclamation. Bella walked to the bathroom to see what they all saw. She realized that did look like Bellatrix; from the shape of their faces to the paleness of their skin. With the exception of their hair and eye color, they could've been twins. Bella's was straight where Bellatrix had curly hair and her were a startling green to Bellatrix's dark eyes.

When she was exiting the bathroom she spotted Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, could you tell why am I dreaming of your son lately? Is there a chance your family has a Veela in its ancestry? And is that why you're here?"

Lucius replied with an amused gleam in his eye, "No wonder you're the smartest witch of your age, Ms. Granger. To answer your questions, yes, we are part Veela, and yes, it does have to with why I'm here. Do you have any more questions?"

"No, that's all," said a dazed Hermione, still absorbing the information that had been revealed to her.

"Oh, and you don't have to worry about an incestuous relationship it implies, if that's what you're worried about. Bellatrix was adopted into the Black Family as a young girl." They returned to the living room to leave with Bellatrix. "It's time to say your goodbyes, my dear." Lucius reminded her.

She hugged her parents. "Goodbye Mum, goodbye Dad." They held on tight to each other before letting go.

"Go on, darling" Jean encouraged her.

Bella took one last look at her parents before taking a hold of Bellatrix's hand. "Are you ready?"

Bella looked resolved. "I am." As they Disapparated out her childhood home, she bid farewell to Hermione Granger and her life

* * *

**Well this is how i plan on doing there is my original and this the one with the help of my beta reader Naeryna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**Sorry it been too long ****since I've **to post new chapter writing in pen then to type it up and post it takes a while to do it i'll try my best to post next chapter faster.

**I'm starting to get a bit of help the rest of this story will a few more twist and turns. My Beta Reader had a few ideas that made more sense to able to stick to DH. okay so maybe i wont be changing this story as much as i thought i would on this site my beta reader is making so much changes that i think i'll do it both ways leaving this one as is and the other one as she feels like taking it.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**At the Malfoy Manor**

Draco had finally fallen asleep and he dreamed of Hermione.

_He was dozing when he heard his door open. He felt his hair brushed off his brow. He stirred and blinked sleepily. He felt a grin of sheer happiness spread across his face when he saw the person in his room. He sat up, "Hermione, what are you doing here?" _

_"Bella. Call me Bella." She seemed contemplative._

_ "Draco, you know your family better than I do. Will I be safe with them? I mean I don't feel like I know myself anymore."_

_Draco was startled at her question. He wondered what his family had to do with her safety. He pushed aside his curiosity and to reassure her._

_"Bella, if you don't feel safe around them, it is fine; but tell me this, do you feel safe with me?"_

_"Of course I feel safe with you."_

_She sat down on his bed and cupped his cheek. He drew her closer and softly kissed her. He moved closer to deepen the kiss when he heard a knock on his door._

He awoke to find his mother at the door, looking concerned. "I'm fine, Mother. You have nothing to worry about."

Narcissa looked relieved, "Sorry Draco, it's just that I heard you murmuring in your sleep. I thought that you might still be in pain from your transition."

Draco sat up and ran his hand over his face tiredly, "I'm alright. I dreamed about my mate; she wanted to know if she'd be safe with our family. I'm worried about her. Do you know why she would ask me about our family? Does she know she's my mate?"

Narcissa was surprised at the development. "You would have to ask your father that when he returns."

Bellatrix, Lucius and Bella Apparated at the doorstep of Lestrange Manor. The door opened of its own accord or at least, that's what she thought until she saw the house-elf shut the door behind them. "Welcome home Mistress and Master Malfoy. Lord Lestrange awaits you in the study, Mistress."

Bellatrix and Lucius shared an uneasy glance as they hurried to the study, with Bella dogging their footsteps. Bellatrix took a moment to calm down and opened the door. She was dismayed by the scene that greeted them. Lord Voldemort, who had been conferring with Rodolphus, turned to look at the interruption with cold fury. Bellatrix subtly shifted her body in front of Bella to shield her from their overlord's gaze. This in turn angered Voldemort even more.

"Bellatrix, why are you trying to hide your guest from me?" he inquired with quiet menace.

Bellatrix licked her lips nervously, "No particular reason, my Lord. She has never been here before, you see and I didn't want her inadvertently hearing or seeing something she shouldn't."

Lord Voldemort leaned forward in his chair, "Come now, Bellatrix. You forget that you're talking to a person highly versed in Occlumency. You wouldn't want me to… take an unexpected trip through your mind, would you? The truth this time, please"

Bella had heard enough. She placed her hand on her mother's shoulder to move around her. Lucius spoke up before she say something. He bowed, "My Lord, you are aware of my ancestry. My son has come of age. You also know that when a Veela undergoes his/her transition, they dream of their mate. To our surprise, my son's mate turned out to be the Lestrange's daughter. We have brought her back home to take her rightful place as the Lestrange heir and as Draco's mate."

A shadow of a smile played on the Dark Lord's lips, "So, this is the daughter of my most loyal servants. Come forward, child. Let me have a look at you."

Bella's feet moved forward of their own volition, her mind preoccupied by having her suspicions about Draco Malfoy confirmed. There would definitely be some shouting, at least on her part, after Lord Voldemort departed from the house. The adults had some explaining to do.

The Dark Lord stared intently at her with his slitted red eyes as she walked toward him. "Tell me, girl, have you been seeing things in your dreams that you do not understand? Things which pertain to the Malfoy boy?" She looked up at him with shock clearly written on her face. How could he know that about her? She nodded because she couldn't find the words to say anything.

He smirked, "Are you aware of your Siren heritage?" Bella looked at her biological parents in consternation. She shook her head and twisted her lips in a facsimile of a smile. And the hits keep coming, she thought. Lord Voldemort laughed, "By the look on your face I presume that you didn't know. Bellatrix has a Siren in her ancestry. Did you know that, Bellatrix?" When Bellatrix reluctantly nodded, he continued, "If you know your magical creatures, girl, you'll know that the Sirens are distant relatives of the Veela with an affinity to the oceans and the seas. They're stronger, faster and more cunning than the Veela. They also have visions of their mates much before the Veelas do. Tell me, have your visions been influenced in any way since your family claimed you?"

"They seem to be about the future" she replied faintly.

Lord Voldemort rose and walked toward her. She raised her chin to meet his face, "You will stay neutral in this war. Do you understand me? Your family and your mate will be left unharmed if you just do nothing. You wouldn't want your visions to be proved wrong now, would you?" He moved past her to the door leaving the others in the room shell-shocked.

Bella felt the stares of the adults on her, as if they were expecting her to throw a fit. She met the gazes of her parents and calmly asked, "Will there be any more revelations? Anymore skeletons that might unexpectedly pop out of the familial closet for a visit?"

Bellatrix sighed, "You must be tired, Bella. Why don't I show to your room? Your questions will keep for another day." She turned to Lucius, "Thank you for all your help today. I'm not sure how we would have managed without you."

Lucius huffed out a laugh, "Bella is family after all. Come to the Manor in the morning with all of Bella's things. I think she should get used to the idea of being Draco's mate. Bella, we'll answer all of your questions tomorrow. My family doesn't know the whole story either."

He clasped Rodolphus' hand, "I'll see you on the morrow." He kissed Bellatrix's cheek and nodded at Bella before taking his leave.

"Come on then, let's head to your room." Bella followed Bellatrix thinking how much a person's life could change in just 24 hours.

"Bella, are you ready to leave?" Bella started at the at the sound of Bellatrix's voice. No, she reminded herself, her mother's voice. She'd been looking at her reflection in the mirror, trying to familiarize herself with her new visage. "I'll be right out" she called back. She opened her door only to run into her mother.

"We only just brought you back home and we are sending you away yet again" Bellatrix said as they walked toward the study. She smiled wryly, "I wish I could be selfish and keep you here with us but Draco needs you."

"It's not like I'll be far away, Mrs. Lest… Mother. You could always visit the Manor."

Bellatrix noted Bella's hesitation to call her mother, "You don't have to call me "Mother" unless comfortable doing so. You could always call me "Bella" or "Trixie", though calling me "Bella" would create confusion." Bella laughed, "True."

Rodolphus got up when they entered the study. "Did you sleep well, m'dear? I trust your first night under our roof was a pleasant one" he addressed Bella with a welcoming smile. "It was pleasant enough, I suppose, considering last night's events."

Rodolphus sighed, "We didn't intend to bring you home to the Dark Lord. That would defeat the whole point of bringing you home, wouldn't it?" Rodolphus clapped his hands once, "Let's get a move on then. We don't want to be late to the Malfoys'."

They used the Floo Network to get to the Malfoy Manor and were greeted by Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Draco frowned at the girl who'd accompanied his aunt and uncle until he caught her scent. He recognized that scent… it was _Hermione_. His feral side took over before he could process the thought and he charged to claim the one thing that mattered the most to him, his mate.

Lucius quickly caught hold of him before he could get to her, "Draco, calm down!" "Do you need help restraining your son, Lucius?" asked an alarmed Rodolphus when Draco growled at his father as he fought to get to Bella. Bella darted close to Draco and put her hand on his nape to draw him close. "Draco, it is me, Bella. I'm fine and more importantly, I'm safe."

Draco visibly relaxed, "You can release me now, Father. I've got my impulses under control now." He looked at his mate, Hermione. No, she was _Bella _now; he thought as he took in the changes in her appearance. He was startled to see her resemblance to his Aunt Bellatrix. "Why do you look like my aunt?" he blurted out. Lucius laughed at his question, "That is because she is her daughter. Draco, meet Bella Marie Lestrange."

"But, what happened to her appearance? And nobody mentioned that Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rodolphus had a daughter." A horrified look came upon his face, "My mate cannot be my first cousin! That would be incestuous!"

He looked even more perplexed when his parents and the Lestranges shared a speaking glance before they burst out laughing. "Darling, Bellatrix isn't biologically related to me at all. She was adopted by my parents before Andromeda and I were born. So, the issue of an incestuous relationship doesn't arise. You can cast that notion out of you r head" Narcissa reassured him. "As for her appearance, she had a glamour cast over her when I gave her away to the Muggles who raised her. She had the glamour taken off her yesterday when we went by to pick her up."

With Draco mollified, the party moved to the dining room. Draco and Bella lagged behind their parents. "How're you coping with your new life, Bella?" Draco asked. "In some ways, it feels completely alien and yet so familiar. In some ways, I feel like I belong here." Draco threaded his fingers through hers and gave them a squeeze. Bella smiled, "We'll talk after dinner." Draco gave her fingers a final squeeze before letting her hand go.

* * *

**Well this is how i plan on doing there is my original and this the one with the help of my beta reader Naeryna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**Sorry it been too long ****since I've **to post new chapter writing in pen then to type it up and post it takes a while to do it i'll try my best to post next chapter faster.

**I'm starting to get a bit of help the rest of this story will a few more twist and turns. My Beta Reader had a few ideas that made more sense to able to stick to DH. okay so maybe i wont be changing this story as much as i thought i would on this site my beta reader is making so much changes that i think i'll do it both ways leaving this one as is and the other one as she feels like taking it.**

* * *

Chapter 6

After dinner, Draco and Bella went for a walk in the garden with Lucius and Narcissa walking behind them. They wanted to keep a watchful eye on Draco, to ensure he wouldn't do anything that he would regret later. There was still a chance that Bella would reject Draco, but they hoped that the girl wouldn't. Once they got to the middle of the garden, Draco grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the bench.

"Bella, about our past, I'm sor…" Draco began.

Bella put her finger over his mouth and spoke, "Let's not talk about that right now we can talk about that stuff later. Tell me, what is it that you fear?" as she leaning into Draco.

He wrapped his arm around her and whispered, "That you will leave me to die because of our past."

She ignored most of what he said mainly because she wanted to enjoy the night sky and being in his arms.

Sighing and tilting her head a bit, "Please let's not talk about that tonight, we have time to discuss that later. Let's enjoy this moment alone under this beautiful night sky."

Draco nodded and they did just that until he noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He moved around a bit so that it would be easy for him to to cradle her in his arms. He couldn't help but wonder how he could be so lucky to have this beautiful girl in his arms. So much danger was ahead of them and their future uncertain because if the situation they were in; a situation that would turn ugly if things weren't handled well. He loved the woman he held in his arms. She was his mate, his future, his wife-to-be and the mother to his children.

Draco gently carried Bella into her room at the Manor and placed her carefully on the bed. He pulled the covers to her chest and tucked her in. He caressed her cheek with a loving look and walked out of the room. His room was right next to hers. He had decided to let Bella sleep on the issue and tomorrow, he would sit her down to talk. He had to know if Bella would agree to be his mate or if she really wanted to escape from the life that had been handed to her out of nowhere.

Bella woke up the following morning in a bed that she didn't recognize but she had surprisingly slept well. The bed was very comfortable and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She sat up with a gasp when the events of the previous day came rushing back to her. She knew that she had to get up and join the family in the dining room for breakfast. Bella tried to calm herself so that she didn't seem too anxious. She didn't want to alert Draco. She knew how sensitive Veelas were to their mate's emotions and how they would go to any length to ensure the happiness of their mates.

Bella got out bed and walked to over to the door on her right, hoping it would be the bathroom. She found that it was the bathroom, much to her relief. She didn't what she'd find behind a closed door in a magical household, especially one belonging to a Death-Eater. She found the beauty products she normally used lined on the counter to her surprise, and performed her morning ablutions making a mental note to thank the Malfoys for their thoughtfulness.

As she left the bathroom, she heard a pop. A house elf bowed and said, "Mistress, Tess is here to walk you to the dining room for breakfast. Lord and Lady Malfoy will not be joining you. They send their regrets." Bella nodded in acknowledgement and followed the house-elf, wondering how to tell the Malfoys that she didn't need a house elf to take her places.

She entered the dining room and saw that Draco had already started his breakfast. . He smiled in greeting and returned his smile thinking how charming she found his pleasantness. In the time they had known each other, she had never seen a genuine smile on his face. Whatever the reason was, she happy to see him smile. She walked to the table and sat down. A house elf promptly brought her a plate of food.

"Morning, Bella. I hope you slept well. "

Bella looked at Draco again and smiled. "Yes Dra...Malfoy I did sleep well thank you for asking me."

"Would you like to ask me anything or would you like me to give you a tour of the Malfoy Manor?"

"Draco, I know everything there is to know about your Veela heritage. But a tour of your home would be nice even a walk in the garden."

Bella thought carefully about all that had been said last night as she ate her breakfast. She did not want to deal with the past, and she had told him so the night before. But, he wanted to bring all of their past issues out into the open. She didn't want any more ugliness between them and she felt that bringing up their past again might just reopen old wounds. She just wanted things to remain pleasant.. He was respecting all of her wishes without complaint, calling her Bella instead of Hermione, giving her space to mull over their situation and he'd been thoughtful enough to get her personal toiletries over to the Manor.

They sat and finished their meal in silence. Draco got up and walked over to Bella and offered her his hand for her to take. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. He slowly brought her close to him, he breathed in her scent to calm his Veela and to let it fully believe that their mate was in their arms. Bella knew that she would have to allow him to do this. If she didn't, he would take it as a sign of her rejection and she was not going to let that happen. It wasn't in her to allow anyone to die. The thought of Draco dying was the thing that had changed her mind about coming to the Manor to help him.

"Draco," she whispered.

He could tell that she was still an innocent, untouched. He would be that one and only male to have her and he was glad for it. If she had been with another before him, he wasn't sure if he'd be able control his Veela, which would have gone into a murderous rage. It would be unbecoming because Malfoys don't get jealous as his father always reminded him. He took a deep breath in, her scent had grown stronger when he had pulled her close; it was driving him crazy. In a few seconds, he would lose his composure and claim her right there in the kitchen.

"Bella, could you step out of this room and wait for me in the hall for a bit?"

"Of course, but, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine but it's you I'm worried about. If you don't leave this room right away, we'll end up doing something we'll regret."

"Oh. Then I'll leave you be. I'll be outside waiting for you."

Bella twitched her hips enticingly as she walked out of the room to tease Draco and smiled in satisfaction when she heard a warning growl.

**Draco held on to his composure by a thin thread. "Damn that woman and her hips," he whispered**

* * *

**Well this is how i plan on doing there is my original and this the one with the help of my beta reader Naeryna. I'm sad to say I might have to look for another Beta reader so it might be a while before this story can continue.**


End file.
